Forbidden Fruit
by Tinkchic
Summary: Tori and Beck are best friends. Nothing more and nothing less...But what happens when one night changes everything they thought to be true?
1. Chapter 1

The familiar musical bell, signaling the start of class sounded as the rest of the kids that in Sikowitz's class took their seats.

"Okay! Class!" Sikiowtizs said, Hopping up on the tiny stage in front of the class and clapping his hands together loudly. Sikiowtiz was the drama teacher at Hollywood Arts, With his balding head and stripped pajama bottoms he fit in perfect with the creative and unique students of Hollywood arts.

"We're gonna put on a play for the school." The whole class sat up a little straighter, intrigued and excited by the idea. Putting on plays directed by Sikowitz, bad or not, always promised a good time.

"What's thje play about?" Robbi's puppet Rex asked, speaking up.

Sikowitz pointed at Rex, bouncing lightly on the heels of his shoes. "That. My weird little puppet friend. is a good question"

"Hey!" Rex exclaimed hurt.

"He's not a puppet..." Robbie said for the millionth time, sounding sad.

Tori, Beck and Andre looked at Robbie, a polite, strained smile on their face before looking back up at Sikowitz.

"He's a creepy little thing. And aren't you a bit old to be playing with puppets?" Jade pointed out, making Robbie blush.

"He's not a puppet!.." Robbie began again before Sikowitz cut them off.

"Children! Children! Stop your bickering!" The class went silent and all eyes went back to Sikowitz.

"So what's the play about?" Tori asked, Andre and Beck nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah Sikowitz! What is it?" Andre spoke up.

"In the spirit of the upcoming Valentines day holiday. We will be performing, the classic movie. 'The Notebook"

At the mention of the play, groans could be heard from the guys and Jade, as a loud happy, squeal could be heard from Kat, Her fiery red hair bouncing with her body.

"Yay! I love that movie! Can I be the dog?" She asked, with her light and airy voice.

"Kat. There IS no dog in the notebook" Jade pointed out, annoyed.

"Awww..." Kat said sounding sad as she looked down at the ground.

Grabbing his clipboard Sikowitz began assigning roles.

"Robbie, Your the soldier that Allie almost marries."

"Andre, Your playing Fin."

"Kat, your playing Noah's dad.

"Jade your playing-"

"Obviously. Allie." She said cutting him off, a smug smile on her face, her arms crossed over her chest satisfied.

"Uh. No...Actually your playing, Allie's mother" Sikowitz informed her.

"WHAT! the MOTHER! WHY DON'T I EVER GET THE LEAD!" she screamed, standing up quickly. Beck, her boyfriend, put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit down.

Sikowitz cringed at her outburst. "Beck, Your playing Noah." Beck gave a sexy smile and nodded.

"And Tori-" Sikowtiz was cut off by Jade again.

"Let me guess. Allie. Little miss perfect get's to play Allie." Jade accused. Annoyance clear in her voice.

"Hey!..I am NOT little miss perfect!" Tori Exclaimed.

"Hey! I am NOT little miss perfect!" Jade repeated, mocking Tori as she rolled her eyes.

"And yes. Tori. Youll be Allie." Sikowitz finished. Tori glanced at Beck who looked at her, a playful smile on his lips. She smiled back before noticing Jade's evil glare and looking away.

Just then the familiar bell rang and the students shuffled out the class. Tori and the gang were at her locker as she got her things out.

"Anyways else SIKED for this play?" She asked smiling big.

"Eh. It's a chick flick" Andre pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Robbie shouldn't have a problem. He LOVES chick flicks. Dont ya Robbie?" Rex teased.

"Hey! That is not true..." He stammered, blushing hard.

"Oh stop lyin'. You know you were watching Titanic last night after you THOUGHT I was asleep" Rex informed the group.

"Robbie..." Beck began, patting his friends shoulder affectionately.

"Oh shush!" Robbie exclaimed, running away.

"So. Want to meet up and run through these lines tonight?" Tori asked, slamming her locker shut and facing Beck, leaning against the locker.

Beck looked at her, running his fingers through his black hair with a smile on his face. Tori got lost in his eyes, sighing inwardly. Their moment was broken when Jade came up, entwining her fingers with Becks and glaring at Tori.

"Look Vega. Don't get any ideas. He's still MY boyfriend." Jade sneered, proving her point by tugging him closer.

Beck rolled his eyes and looked at Tori once more. "Yeah sure, My place tonight at 7?" He asked. Tori nodded, smiling big and hugging her books to her chest.

"Yeah, okay!" She nodded, leaning against her locker.

Just then Trina, Tori's sister came up behind her.

"Come on Tori! My show comes on in an hour" She yelled, grabbing her sisters arm. Tori let her sister lead her away, glancing at Beck once more before leaving.

...

Tori was just about to leave the house, script in hand when her phone pinged. Glancing at the phone she saw Becks name.

"Oh no. I hope he's not cancelling..." Clicking on the message she opened it.

"Can't recite at my house, Trailer being fumugated for bugs" She read aloud. Tori glanced at Trina who was playing American Idol karoke loudly and shuddered.

"Can't at mines either. Trina's singing. Badly" She texted back.

"What about the school?" He texted. Tori smiled.

"Perfect. see you in ten."

The school was deserted, and had a different almost earie feeling to it at night. Tori sat on the edge of the stage in the audition room. feet dangling as she waited patiently for Beck. She and Beck had always been friends, he was the first friend she made at Hollywood Arts. They had even shared a kiss in front of drama class the first day when she was trying to piss off Jade. Even still, nothing ever happened between them, They always just remained friends. I mean sure, they shared glances at each other on occasion, and sure, they talked and 'flirted'. But that was as far as either could go, Beck had Jade and Tori had, well...No one. Her last boyfriend turned out to be a two timing jerk who was dating the chick from ICarly when he was dating her. Even when that happened, Beck was there for her, helping pick up the peices. Tori could actually say that, besides Andre, Beck was kind of like her best friend. And best friends didn't like eachother like that...Right?...

Tori was so wrapped up in reading her lines that she didn't notice Beck come in, until he was sitting next to her on the stage. Tori jumped, surprise all over her face.

"Beck! you scared the crap outa me!" She exclaimed.

He smirked. "Yeah, Sorry bout that" He said, not sounding a bit sorry at all.

"well then, Ready to rehearse?" She asked. He nodded, getting up and holding out his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. When their hands touched, Tori could swear that she felt a little electric jolt.

Beck scanned the script thoughtfullly. "Let's rehearse the figh scene were Allie is leaving Noah for the second time to go back to her fiance" He suggested. Tori nodded, flipping through the pages until she found the scene.

Beck cleared his throat before launching into character...

...

They had been practicing so long that they lost track of time, by the time they checked the clock above the auditorium door it was already midnight.

"Oh crap! Doesn't the last janitor leave at like 10!" Tori exclaimed. Beck nodded, Running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, alright. Don't panic. Maybe they forgot to lock the doors tonight?" He asked, already moving towards the door.

A few minutes later and they realized that all the doors were locked and that they were in fact locked in the school.

"Alright, Let me just call Trina..." Tori said, taking out her phone to dial her sisters number.

"Crap!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Beck asked standing by her.

"My phone died! I thought I charged it!" She cried out.

"Stupid phone.." She mummbled, shoving it in her pocket.

"What about you?" She asked Beck, hopefull.

"Forgot mines at home..." He explained.

Tori began pacing. "So what your saying is...Were locked in here for the night..." She said freaking out.

Beck put a hand on her shoulder. Relax. Itll be okay. It's already midnight. So really, were only in here for a couple of hours..." He said, rubbing her back and trying to sooth Tori.

She took some deep breaths. "your right, Your right..." She repeated trying to calm herself down.

"It's just one night. What could possibly happen in one night?..."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori was sitting in the middle of the stage, legs crossed while Beck rummaged around in the prop room for something comfortable to sleep with.

"Find anything yet?" Tori yelled, pulling her hair into a quick bun at the top of her head.

A few minutes later and Beck came out from the back, two pillows and one blanket in hand. "This was all I could find" He said, tossing her a pillow and coming to sit next to her on the dusty auditorium floor.

Tori sighed heavily. "I guess this is better than nothing..." She said, hugging the pillow to her chest.

They were both in quiet for a while. The silence becoming awkward. It wasn't like they hadn't ever been alone together, but this time felt...different, somehow. Finally Tori spoke up.

"Hey! I know. Since were stuck here for the night, let's play 20 questions she suggested. Beck just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in agreement.

"Great. I'll go first I guess" she said, tapping her fingers on the hardwood floor, thinking. Finally she looked at Beck, smiling.

"Why, do you always do that hand raking thing through your hair thing?" She asked. Beck looked at her, surprise and amusment in his eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't know I did that so much" He laughed.

"Well, you do. Once, Robbie and I counted ten times in ONE day" She joked, playfully bumping his shoulder with hers. Beck laughed loudly.

"Alright Vega...Why the hell are you so nice to Jade? She's such a...well frankly. She's a bitch to you" He asked. Now it was Tori's turn to laugh loudly.

"I guess it's because I know that somewhere, deep down, she likes me...At least I hope she does..." Tori finished, worry crossing her face. Beck playfully bumped Tori's shoudler.

"I honestly don't think so...but if you want to think that, who am I to stop you?" He joked.

"Very funny!" Tori said, a mocking smile on her lips as she glanced at Beck and realized that he had suddenly turned serious. Beck held her gaze as they stared at each other for what felt like hours.

"But seriously, why are you so nice to everyone?" He asked, his question coming out as more of a whisper as he held her gaze in his.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because it takes more energy to hate someone than it does to accept them and be cordial." She explained. They stared at each other for a really long time, a million thoughts running through her mind, as she stared into Beck's chocolate brown eyes.

Finally she looked away. "Uh...Why...Why Jade?" Tori asked, glancing at Beck who had looked away, running his fingers through his hair for the millionth time that night.

"You don't know her like I do. She may have this hard exterior but once you get to know her, to REALLY know her? you realize how sweet and caring and just an amazing person she is" He finished.

Tori snorted. "Sweet? Caring?...Is this the same Jade that goes to Hollywood arts? The same Jade that's hated me from the second I started going here?" Tori asked.

"She's only mean to you because she's jelous. She's jelous that you seem to always get the leads and that you come off as little miss perfect..." He explained with a sigh. At Beck's explanation, Tori turned her head and looked straight at him, Surprise all over her face.

"Really? She's jelous? I find that hard to believe..." Tori said, shocked. Beck only nodded his head.

"It's true. I can see it, everytime she looks at you, She may look tough, but Jade is really just as insecure as any other girl" He explained.

To Tori it felt as if Beck had moved closer to her than he was before. They looked at eachother for a long time, Shock and surprise written all over her face, Sadness in Becks. Finally Beck spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why. haven't you or aren't you dating anyone?" He asked. Tori shrugged, looking down and picking at the imaginary lint on her pants,

"I guess. I guess it's because, after getting hurt the last time, I'm cautious with me heart, and I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along and prove to me that not all guys's are the same..." She said, looking back at Beck, Trailing off her last sentence as they stared at eachother.

"Why do you wear your hair up?" He asked, reaching up and pulling out her hair, her hair falling across her chest, framing her face.

"Because I...HEY! wait! that was more than one question..." she began before she was cut off by Beck's lips crashing onto hers. His lips were soft as they explored hers, Their kiss felt like magic, as soon as their lips touched it was like nothing she has ever experienced before. Instinctivly she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair. Slowly he laid her on the floor, deepining the kiss.

Beck broke the kiss, staring down at her, his face inches from her's. "Tori Vega, you are beautiful" He exclaimed, breathless. Tori smiled, kissing him again, with more passion than before.

...

Tori was the first to wake up, yawning and lifting her head from where she was sleeping on becks chest, the blanket strewn across both their bodies. She smiled to herself, remembering last night, and the kiss that they shared. She really liked him, alot and realized that her feelings for Beck had always been there, from day one, it just took her longer than most to realize it.

Tori was so happy and excited that she was brought crashing back down to reality by the thoughts of Jade.

"Jade..." Tori groaned loudly, instantly feeling like shit.

No matter how crappy Jade had ever been to her, she didn't deserve this kind of pain. With sadness in her heart and tears threatning to spill out, she got up and walked away from Beck, knowing that they could never be, and that Jade could never find out about them, No matter how much it killed her to walk away...

**Chapter 3 coming tomorrow! thanks for the reviews guys! It's greatly appreciated! **

**XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori walked into drama class, taking her usual seat next to Andre. She set her bag down and looked out the window, a million thoughts running through her mind. Andre shaking her shoulder brought her crashing back into reality.

"You alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

Tori quickly shook her head, clearing all thoughts of Beck out her mind, before plastering a smile on her face.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just...tired" She finished, glancing at Beck and looking away. Andre nodded slowly, not fully believing her. He was about to ask something else when Sikowitz walked into the classroom.

"Alright! I trust that you all have had some practice with your scripts last night" He said, scanning his room full of eager students. Tori could feel Beck staring at her, she looked at him, before looking away quickly.

"Where's my Noah and Allie? Get up here!" Sikowitz exclaimed, jumping off the stage and sipping on his ever present coconut juice. They both made their way to the front of the class and up on the stage. Tori was careful to keep some distance between her and Beck. Why don't you guys do the fight scene for us, Sikowitz said, Tori took a deep breath, Beck raked his hand through his hair before they both faced each other.

Beck and the rest of the class flipped their copies of the script, a chorus of paper shifting through out the class. He cleared his throat,

"That what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when your being a pain in the ass, which is about 99.9 percent of the time. But I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings, you have like a 2 second rebound rate and then your back doing the next pain in the ass thing." He began, finishing his line and staring right at Tori.

"So what?" Tori said, speaking loudly, using the hurt she was feeling and pouring it into the scene.

"So, it's not gonna be easy, it's gonna be real hard. Were gonna have to work at this everyday. But I want to do that because I want you, I want all of you, Forever, You and me, everyday... Will you do something for me? Please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now? 40 years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him then go. GO! I lost you once, I think I can do it again!. If I thought thats what you really wanted...But you don't take the easy way out!"

Tori was getting lost in the scene, watching Beck deliver his lines with such conviction and emotion.

"What easy way! No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt!" Tori exclaimed, Tears brimming, spilling over and out onto the script.

At this point, neither Beck nor Tori were looking at their scripts, but only at each other.

"Would you stop thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, What he wants, What your parents want. What do YOU want?. What do you WANT?" Beck yelled. He stepped back, with a frustrated sigh and a hand raked through his hair, he threw up his hands, his script rolled up in one hand.

Hurt was written all over Tori's face, as she lightly shook her head, her hair flowing with her as she sighed lightly. "It's not that simple..." She said , looking away.

"What...do...you...want? Whaddya Want?" Beck said, clutching his script, and taking huge steps toward Tori, suddenly they were inches away from each other. Tori's breath caught in her throat, for a moment she forgot where they were. It took everything in her not to close the small gap between them and just kiss him.

"I have to go..." She whispered, staring into Beck's eyes and reading the confusion in his eyes directed at her. She forced her eyes away and turned to look at the class. They were all silent and stunned.

"And that's a scene" Sikowitz said, standing up and shooing Tori and Beck off the stage. They took their seats, Andre looking at her confused and surprised. She just shrugged and turned her attention to Sikowitz, refusing to look at Beck.

"Now that. Was a scene. That was incredible! Every single emotion was conveyed amazingly. Now thats what I call acting" Sikowitz praised. Everyone clapped and Tori gave a small smile. That whole thing might have been just a scene from the play, but it felt so real. That chemistry and emotion from Beck felt so real and genuine...

...

Tori was on her way to music class when someone yanked her into the janitor closet and closed the door behind them. Flicking on the light she saw that it was Beck, the one person she was trying to avoid. She made a move to leave when he stepped in front of her and stopped her, putting his hand on her wrist. She jerked her hand away and moved away from him quickly.

"What's your problem? Why are you acting so weird? Is it the kiss? I knew I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry.." He began starting to apoligize.

"No. It wasn't the kiss...Well it was but I just can't Beck. I can't do this...US" She said gesturing to her and Beck.

"Tori I..." Beck began before Tori cut him off with a shake of her head.

"It's not right for Jade, she doesn't deserve this...It was just a one time thing, a mistake" She said, convincing herself more than him. She made another move towards the door and this time Beck didn't try and stop her. Her hand was on the knob as she turned it and was about to push through when she heard him, it wasn't above a whisper.

"It wasn't a mistake to me..." He confessed.

"Jade is my friend! Sometimes a crappy one, but none the less she is my FRIEND and she deserves so much better than us" Tori exclaimed, yanking the door open and rushing down the hall. She refused to cry in front of Beck, not now, not ever. Whatever she was feeling she would just have to get over it...

...

Tori and Andre were in the car, riding home. The car ride to Tori's was silent, the radio playing lightly. Andre had agreed to give her a ride home because her sister had gotten a detention and Tori didn't feel like hanging around for her.

He reached over and turned off ther radio before glancing at her. "What's up? Spill" He said knowingly. Tori sighed, staring at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, playing confused.

Andre glanced at Tori, "As long as I've known you, don't you know I know when your lying?" He said with a sigh.  
Tori nodded and fiddled with her fingers. "Between US." Tori warned.

He waved it off with a hand, "Yeah, Yeah. You already know it's between us" He said, giving her a quick worried glance before returning his eyes to the road.

Tori gave a loud sigh before begininning. "Well...Last night, Beck and I got stuck in the school for the night, We were rehearsing and lost track of time and forgot to leave with the last janitor and my phone was dead and he forgot his..." She said speaking fastly.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Tori. Sloowww down girl!" He said, patting her leg resassuringly.

"I can't understand a word your sayin!" He exclaimed.

"BeckandIkissed" She said quickly, her words tumbling out.

Andre hit the break hard, making tori lurch forward. He turned and stared at her.

"Andre, your in the middle of the road, I don't think thats safe..." She started.

"I don't care! You and Beck did what?" He asked surprise and shock all on his face.

"We...Kissed...or more like made out" She clarified.

"But Tori, that's Jade's...and Beck is...Why?" He asked, not knowing where to start.

"I don't know. it just happened. We were playing 20 questions and before I knew it, he was kissing me and I was kissing back, and now it's this one big mess!" Tori exclaimed, her head in her hands.

Andre didn't speak for a long moment, She felt the car start after a while and was relieved when he turned the music on. A few minutes later and they pulled up at her house, She grabbed her bag and was about to get out the car, her hand on the door when Andre stopped her.

"Tori...wow. Just wow. I'm still your friend, and as your friend I have to tell you that...Ya'll are messed up." He said, quietly. Tori looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Yes! I know Andre! Okay? Don't you think I know that?" She exclaimed, raising her voice.

"We didn't do anything other than make out, and now you know why I've been avoiding him all day... No matter how mean Jade is, she doesn't deserve that kind of hurt." Tori explained, lowering her voice. Andre was quiet for a long moment, so long that Tori assumed that they were finished talking and was about to get out the car.

"What are you going to do?" Andre asked.

Tori didn't even bother looking at him, tears filled her eyes once again. "I don't know... I don't know." She said, getting out the car and walking towards her house...

**Thanks guys for the reviews and comments! It means sooo sooo sooo much to me to hear positive feedback! I would LOVE to hear some suggestions that you guys have! I'm always open! Chapter 4 is coming real soon! XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori was in Sikowitzs class, watching Kat and Andre do emotional warm ups in front of the class when the door opened, The class turned to look at the late comer and seeing Beck come in, his bag slung lazily around his shoulder, his black hair falling in his face, Tori instantly regretted looking. Sikowitz looked up at the interruption.

"Hello James Dean. So nice of you to join us" Sikowitz joked, just as Beck took his regular seat next to Jade, and Jade slid her hand into his. Tori rolled her eyes, jealousy pinging her chest as she directed her attention back to Kat and Andre.

"Sorry..My car broke down" Beck said lamely.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sikowitz waved him off. Andre and Kat were about to start up their warm up again when Sikowitz suddenly stood up and faced the class.

"Since Mr. James Dean here came in late, As punishment, I deem that you and..." Sikowitz scanned the class, as Tori slowly ducked down trying to avoid getting picked.

"Aha! I deem that you and Vega go get me some more coconut juice! I'm running low" He said, emphasizing his point by rattling his coconut. Tori groaned, not wanting to be in the same vicinity as Beck.

Beck got up and made his way to the door, pausing and staring at Tori. She groaned inwardly, cursing her luck and reluctantly making her way towards Beck. Glancing at Andre on her way over to the door she saw him give a small almost unnoticeable head shake as if to warn her. She nodded and left the class, Beck in tow as they walked down the halls together. The silence between them was deafening as Beck and her made their way to his car. He opened the door for her as she muttered a quick thank you and he hopped in the front seat. The whole ride to the store was quiet, the only noise coming from the radio.

"I don't want this friendship of ours to be awkward" Beck stated after the silence seemed to stretch on for days.

Tori gave a short laugh "Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" She pointed out. Beck shook his head as he started the car and pulled out the parking lot.

...

"I'm sorry. Sorry for kissing you, for making things awkward and for possibly ruining our friendship" He said, shutting off the engine as he pulled into the parking lot of the store and turning to look at Tori.

Tori sighed, "What about Jade...your GIRLFRIEND? don't you care about her?" Tori asked, getting out the car and slamming the door shut.

Beck followed her into the store and down the aisle. "I love Jade..." He began.

Tori flinched at those words, a twinge of jealousy coming out of nowhere and hitting her hard. She didn't know why she was so hurt, of course he loved Jade, she was his girlfriend after all... but why was it bothering her so much!. Tori thought to herself as she walked to the milk section.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed the rest of what Beck was telling her.

"...But it's not the same. When I'm with her I'm always trying to either calm her down or we're arguing about her insecurities. I don't feel like myself, Not like when I'm with you..." He explained. Tori opened the milk fridge and grabbed a small carton of coconut milk, closing the door and turning around to see Beck standing right in front of her.

"When I'm with you, I can be myself. We can spend hours laughing over little things, We can hang out together for hours and never get bored...I see a text from you and I smile without even knowing I'm smiling...I don't know when it happened but I fell for you..." He finished, staring at Tori, their eyes connecting.

"But Jade..." Tori whispered, trying to fight her feelings.

"Doesn't understand me!" Beck stated, frustration strong in his voice.

"..Not like you do" He finished, barely a whisper. They were so close that Tori could smell the familiar cologne of his, and the warmth that his body was giving off. It took everything she had not to melt into his arms at that very moment.

"We have to go...Sikowitz needs his milk" Tori said, holding up the milk in her hand lamely. Beck nodded and looked away, reluctantly moving away from her and walking towards the counter.

Beck sighed in resignation as they made their way back to his car. "I just want to be friends again, like before. Just forget everything that was said and done" He said, regretting every word that he was telling her but not wanting to throw away their friendship. Tori nodded slowly as she slid into the car.

"Sure..." She agreed. As soon as the word left her lips she regretted saying it, knowing that it wasn't true at all. She thought that she would have been relieved to go back to the way it was, but she realized how wrong she was. She realized in fact how much she _didn't_ want things to go back to normal. But determined to keep Jade from getting hurt, she agreed.

Beck glanced at Tori as they made their way back to school, seeing how much her mood had improved, she was even talking to him about everything like she always did. Beck smiled and nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying, his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

...

Beck and Tori walked through the halls, Tori holding the carton of milk.  
"I'm just so glad that everything is fine again. I don't think I could bear to lose you.." Tori started, before she was cut off by Beck pinning her against a locker, lifting her up and her legs wrapping around his waist as her back rested against the locker and his lips crashing onto hers. Caught off guard, she went stiff for a second before all thought went out the door and she gave into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Beck's hands roaming her body. Tori threw her hands around his neck and played with his hair as she deepened the kiss. Beck's kiss was amazing, like tiny sparks erupting between them, she felt the soft touch of his familiar worn, black leather jacket and reveled in the feel of his hands in her hair. Tori was so into the kiss that when Beck suddenly pulled away, leaving her mouth red from the force of his lips on hers. She looked at him questioningly, about to ask what happened when he answered her.

"Tell me you didn't feel something just then..." He said, letting Tori go, her feet landing on the floor again.

"Beck I..." She started, sighing heavily.

"Tori! For once be honest with yourself! Tell me. Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll leave you alone. I won't ever make another move at you again" He said. As she looked into his eyes she knew that he was serious.

"I did, I felt something" She said, giving up with a frustrated sigh.

Beck smiled wide, relief washing over his emotions as he went in for another kiss, but Tori stopped him, dodging her head.

He looked at her confused. "Tori what?" He started.

"I said I felt something...But that doesn't mean I have to act on it..." She said, pushing him away and running to Sikowitz's class. She could hear Beck yelling her name but she knew that if she stopped she would be too tempted to give in again...

...

The whole class turned to look as Tori rushed in, her head down as she thrust the coconut milk at Sikowtiz. Just then Beck came rushing in, looking frazzled. Tori could see Jade looking from Beck to her from the corner of her eye, a confused expression on her face. Quickly she sat down in her seat, refusing to look at Beck for the rest of the class.

"Thanks Vega and Beck." He said, holding up his coconut gratefully.  
"Yeah. No problem" Beck replied running his hand through his hair, Tori just nodded quietly.

Just then the bell rang and the students filed out the class, Tori was at her locker putting things away when Andre came up. She glanced at him and smiled small.

"Hey" She said, throwing things into her locker.

"What happened? You came in all weird and stuff." He asked, concern in his eyes.

Tori shook her head vigourously, not wanting to go into detail.

"Come on Tori!" Andre exclaimed.

"He told me how he really feels, and then he apologized for being weird and almost ruining our friendship and I thought everything was back to normal until he freakin KISSED me!" Tori exclaimed.

Andre was quiet for a long moment.

"I know. I know...I suck" She said, hanging her head low and closing her locker quietly.

"How do you feel about him." Andre asked her, catching Tori off guard and making her look up at him in surprise.

"What?" She asked confused. Expecting him to give her a lecture about how bad she was.

"I said. How do you feel about him?" He repeated, leaning against the locker.

"It doesn't matter...Jade" She started before Andre cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I'm not asking about Jade. I'm asking about you. and Him." Andre explained patiently.

"I feel...good when I'm with him. He makes me laugh, he knows just what to say to make me feel better, he's always there for me..." Tori started, smiling.

"So you do like him" Andre said.

"Well yeah, but aside from the obvious girlfriend issue, there's the fact that he's one of my _best _friends..and I couldn't feel like that towards him!...Could I?" Tori asked, now confused.

Andre just shrugged. "I don't know Tori. Can you?" He asked, walking away and leaving Tori even more confused than before...

**Whew! Chapter 4. DONE!. I know it's not the best chapter, it's a bit all over the place but I'm still trying to figure out what to do with them...Suggestions would be wonderful! as usual chapter 5 coming soon. XOXO! **


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's alarm went off, her hand flew out the covers and hit the snooze button as she groaned loudly, not really wanting to get out of bed and go to school today. The last thing she needed was to see Beck...She was tempted to stay home and she wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for rehersals today in Sikowitzs class.

Tori's mother was flipping pancakes when she came downstairs in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her favorite brown boots and a cute purple sweater top.

"Hey mom" She said, leaning forward on the counter, her hands cupping her chin as she watched her mother cook.

"Oh hey sweetie! How did you sleep?" She asked smiling.

"Okay I guess..." She replied.

"Mom. Can I ask you something?" Tori asked, after a moment of silence between them.

Tori's mother glanced up at her, a worried expression on her face. "Uh, sure sweetie!, what's up?" She asked.

Tori sighed. "Mom...what would you do if...you had this friend, and you and this friend have been really close for a long time...and then suddenly this friend, decides that he likes you more than just a friend?" Tori asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well...I think that it would all depend on how I felt about this friend, and whether or not I wanted to take that next step with him" Her mother explained, turning off the heat and stacking the pancakes on the plate.

Tori groaned, remembering how Andre told her the exact same thing the day before. "But what if it was more...complicated than that?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Her mother answered, bringing over the pancakes and placing it in the middle of the table.

"Well...what if the friend was already in a relationship with someone?" She clarified.

Her mother was quiet for a moment. "Ahh I see..." she finally answered, going to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

"Well then, I guess that the friend would have to sort out his feelings before trying to start anything new" Her mother answered, filling the pitcher with orange juice and setting it on the table with the pancakes.

Tori sighed. "Yeah. your right" She finished, getting up and grabbing the syrup from the fridge before sitting back down and grabbing a few pancakes.

"Does this...friend have a name?" Her mother asked. Tori was in the middle of chewing when her mother asked her question, making her choke on the food out of surprise.

"Uh..Uh no. No name," Tori answered, catching her breath from coughing. Just then Trina came down the stairs, singing loudly.

"Come on Tori were gonna be late!" She yelled already walking towards the door.

Tori got up quickly, grabbing her bag and making a run for the door trying to catch up with Trina.

She turned before leaving, "Thanks mom" She said with a gratefull smile.

"Anytime honey" Her mom replied before Tori left the house and hopped in Trina's car.

...

The familiar bell rang, just as Tori rushed into Sikowitzs class and sat down in her seat.  
"Alright class...todays the big rehersal!" he said, rocking on the balls of his feet and sipping his coconut juice. An excited murmur went through the class at the mention of the play.

"But before we leave for the theatre. Let's do a little warm up excersize" Sikowitz said.

"Let's all form a circle" Sikowitz insctructed, waiting as the class formed one huge circle in the middle of the room.

"Were gonna play song conversation." Sikowitz explained. The whole class got excited, song conversation was where the whole class had a conversation but only using lyrics from songs.

"Kat. Go first" Sikowitz instructed.

"Yay! I'm first!" she giggled, bouncing in her seat.

"I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, Call me maybe!" Kat sang, smiling as she finished.

Everyone looked confused, not knowing how to work off of her song and start the conversation. Finally Robbie started.

"I'm not always there when you call. But I'm always on time..." Robbie sang using a verse from Ashanti's song 'Always on time', off key and screeching. The whole class looked appaled.

"Sorry...I'm not a singer..." He apoligized lamely.

"But then I hear a whisper that this too shall pass...I hear the angels whisper that this too shall one day be the last.." Some random girl sang out, using a verse from an India Arie song.

"If I was a man I'd make my move! If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth! If I was a judge I'd break the law...and if I was from paris, If I was from paris! I would say Oo la la, la la, la la la." Jade sang out, using a verse from a Grace Potter and the nocturnals song.

"Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted, we could do it real big, bigger than we ever done it" Andre rapped, rapping a verse from a Drake song.

"Even if your hands are shaking, And your faith is broken, Even as your eyes are closing, Do it with a heart wide open...Say what you need to say.." Beck sang out a John Mayer song, glancing at Tori.

"I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears, but I'm scared of loving...you" Tori sang, using a verse from a Jazmine Sullivan song looking at Beck.

"I. hate. everything, about you" Jade belted, glaring at Tori. Just then Sikowitz interrupted.  
"Alright. on that dark note, let's go to the auditorium!" Sikowitz said, standing and leading the class. Everybody got up and made their way to the theatre.

...

Beck watched Kat do her last scene, not paying attention but still thinking about Tori's lyrics and what they meant. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed his cue to start his scene.

"Let's run through the ocean scene." Sikowitz said. They both nodded and walked off stage, walking back on and instantly transforming into character.

"Say I'm a bird!" Tori exclaimed, running in place.

"What? no!" Beck said, playfully,

"Say it!...Say it!" Tori playfully exclaimed.

"No, I'm not gonna say it" Beck said, shaking his head, a smile on his face.

Tori gave a running start, jumping in his arms and being lifted up by Beck. Their faces were inches apart, her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

"Tell me I'm a bird" She repeated.

"If your a bird... then i'm a bird" Beck responded, smiling. Tori sqeeled in character, trying to keep in character as her heart began hammering in her chest. knowing what was coming up. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"HEY HEY HEY! I didn't see that in the scene!" Jade exclaimed, leaping up.

Tori pulled away and Beck set her down, as they both looked at the class. "It's there, in the scene, calm down and look" Beck explained, trying to calm down Jade.

"Oh..., well still! I'm watchin you Vega!" She said, glaring at Tori.

"Nice scene you two" Sikowitz said, bringing up Robbie and Jade to repeat a scene. Tori and Beck made their way off stage and sat down. Tori was surprised when Beck sat next to her.

"So what was that song about earlier?" He asked. Tori sighed, knowing that was his reason for sititng next to her.

"Look...I can't deny that I have feelings for you. Not matter how hard I try it's not going to go away..." She explained, glancing at him.

She could see Beck smiling big. "That's great Tori!" He exclaimed.

"But!" she stoppe him.

"But what?" he asked, worried.

"But before we can go anywhere. YOU need to figure out your feelings and your situation with Jade" She said. Beck's face fell.

"I know I know, I just.." He started.

"Look Beck. I refuse to hurt her, so once you figure out your things, than we can talk" She explained. Beck just nodded as they turned their attention to the scenes.

Tori felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her as soon as she told Beck how she really felt about him, Now Jade was a whole different story...

**Chapter 6 shall come soon! Thanks for the love and the reviews! I appreciate them! and they keep me inspired to write more! XOXOXO!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori walked into sikowitzs class, her mind on Beck and their talk during rehearsal yesterday. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so...happy about being with somebody.

She had to admit that the prospect of her and Beck being a couple just sounded...right.

She halted in the doorway, frozen as she watched a very confused but sympathetic Kat, comfort an upset Jade. Jade leaned into Kat as Kat gave her a big hug, smoothing down her hair and patting her back.

Dread and sorrow filled her body as she forced herself to move towards the two girls, already knowing what was to come.

"What happened?" She asked, surprise at seeing a crying Jade, imminent in her voice.

"Beck broke up with Jade this morning" Kat explained, in that breathy, airy voice of hers.

"What!?" Tori exclaimed, looking from Kat to Jade.

Kat nodded her head, her bright red curls bouncing with her.

"Yeah. and now Jade's sad" She explained, frowning.

Tori turned her attention to Jade who was crying her eyes out, resting her head in Kat's hug.

"What...What did he say?" Tori asked, trying to keep any hint of knowing out of her voice.

"I don't know, it was just so sudden" She said, between tears.

Seeing Jade like this broke Tori's heart, especially knowing that she was the reason for her friend feeling this way.

"I'm...I'm sorry Jade" Tori stammered, giving Jade a very awkward pat on the back. Just then Andre came in, looking just as confused and surprised as Tori had looked at seeing Jade crying.

He slowly made his way over, sitting next to Tori and turning his attention to Kat and Jade.

"Jade and Beck broke up" Kat explained. Jade lifted her head from her chest

"Alright Kat. you can stop saying that now. You don't need to announce it to the whole world!" Jade snapped.

Kat frowned. "I'm sorry" she said, her eyes sad, as she dropped her head.

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"I don't know...one day were together and the next..." she started, before tears welled up again and she angrily swiped at them.

"What was his reason?" Andre asked,glancing at Tori and asking the question that Tori wanted to ask but didn't want to know the answer to.

Jade lifted her head, confusion in her eyes. "That's just it, I don't know. He gave me some lame excuse about how I'm mean and snarky all the time" She said.

"You do yell at me alot..." Kat said, twirling a lock of hair.

Jade snapped her head up and glared at Kat. Instantly Kat shut up "Sorry!" she said quickly.

Just then the bell rang, and sikowitz strolled in, sipping his coconut juice. Forcing Tori and Andre to turn to the front and away from Jade and Kat.

Andre gave Tori a sympathetic look "What are you going to do? You can't tell Jade what happened between you two" He whispered.

Tori nodded her head. "I know, I know.." She responded, a million thoughts going through her mind.

Feeling someone looking at her, she turned and found Beck's sad, but hopeful eyes and she turned back around quickly, forcing her attention and thoughts away from Beck and to whatever Sikowitz was talking about.

"So I noticed that some of you have a hard time staying in character during the play. Mainly Kat, who keeps going from Noah's dad, to a dog" he said, looking at Kat.

Kat just shrugged, her big eyes confused. "I like dogs?" She said.

"The play is in one week! and because Kat can't get it right, I'm calling an emergency house rehersal at my place, tonight" He said. The class groaned.

"But I have a date tonight with a fly honey from the college!" Andre exclaimed.

"Cancel!" sikowitz said, bouncing up and down.

"But she's fly.." Andre mummbled.

Just them, the bell rang and students got up, gathering their things.

"Tonight, 6. my house" Sikowitz reminded them,

Tori watched Jade grab her things, Kat keeping a comforting arm around her as they both walked out the class together.

Regret and sadness tugged at Tori's heart as she made her way out the class and towards her locker.

...

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped at the sound of Beck's voice behind her.

"Hey! He said, leaning against the locker as she slammed it shut and turned towards him.

"Hey..." She said, looking up at him and getting lost in the chocolate brown of his eyes. A long silence passed between them as they just stared at each other. The hall had long since cleared out from the bell ringing.

"I broke up with Jade this morning" he informed her. sadness and hurt flashing in his eyes.

Tori broke eye contact looking away as she remembered the sadness and pain all over her friend in class earlier. Just remembering all she went through made her sick to think that she was the reason for it.

"Yeah. I know. I saw..." Tori trailed off.

Looking back up at Beck, she leaned against the locker.

Beck went in, moving his head towards her for a kiss. Strands of hair falling in his eyes as he moved closer to her.

She wanted badly to meet his face and kiss those lips once again, but reluctantly Tori put a hand up, stopping a confused Beck from going any further.

"I can't...I can't do this. I can't do this to Jade" She said, guilt thick in her voice.

Beck turned away with a frustrated sigh. "Tori.." He said trialing off, raking his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Beck. I know I said I wanted you to figure out your feelings. And I like you, I do but I just can't do that to Jade and..." She started, before she was cut with the crashing of his lips onto hers.

As much as she wanted to push him off, Tori found herself melting in his warm embrace, his cologne envelping her, as his lips explored her mouth.

Regaining her senses, she pushed him away, sadness in her eyes. "I can't..." She said, moving away from Beck and running towards her vocal class.

...

Rushing into class and taking the first available seat in the back row of the class, tori sat down and tried and failed to push Beck out her mind, and her feelings for him down.

"You know what today is! It's...Funky Friday!" Mr, Brown, the wannabee cool teacher said.

"Who's singing a song first? might as well go sooner than later, everybody has to go" he said, scanning the classroom.

"Ms. Vega. since you cam in late, why don't you go first?" He said.

"huh? I'm sorry Mr. B. what are we doing?" Tori asked, her mind racing.

"Funky Friday" He said impatiently, as he moved out the way and made room for Tori to step up to the mic in the front of the class.

"This is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift" Tori said, taking the mic and standing in the front of the class.

_"The way you move is like a full-on Rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_Your the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far"_

**Tori started the song, closing her eyes and letting the lyrics flow through her body. **

_"And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of"_

**As she sang those lyrics, The image of Beck and her locked in the school that one night playing truth or dare came flooding into her mind**.

_"Drop. EVERYTHING now! _

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the_

_Pain._

_"Cause I. see. Sparks. Fly._

_Whenenever you smile"_

**Memories of Beck's heart stopping smile and the way his lips felt against hers and the tiny spark she felt when they first kissed that night made her smile, Tori's eyes still closed, touched her lips lightly at the memory.**

_"Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give something that'll hurt me_

_When your not around"_

**Tori remembered every. single. time. she looked into Becks eyes and got lost in those deep brown eyes of his.**

_"Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile..._

_My mind forgets to remind me, _

_Your a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really_

_somethin..._

_You find I'm even better than you_

_Imagined I would be"_

**Memories of Beck and his melting embrace, and his wonderful scent and the way it felt to be in his arms, flood Tori's mind, **

_"Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile..._

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_and watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel _

_Right..."_

**Tori remembered the feel of her hands running through his hair that first time they kissed and the feel of his leather jacket. **

_"And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show"_

**Tori sang her heart out, memories of getitng lost in his eyes and his touch flooded her brain, tears sprang to her eyes.**

_"Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I...see...sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile..."_

Tori sang, finishing up the song, her body tingling with all the memories

_"And the sparks fly, _

_Oh, baby, smile_

_and the sparks fly..."_

Tori finished up the song, slowly opening up her eyes and wiping lightly at the tears. The class clapped loudly as she smiled politely and made her way to her seat.

Singing the song made her feel better, put her emotions in a somewhat stable condition and helped clear her mind.

She didn't exactly know what she was going to do... But one thing Tori did know was that, trying to ignore her feelings for Beck and push them away, was becoming virtually impossible to do...

...

**Thanks guys! sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter! But let me know what you guys thought of chapter 6! Comment! Give me feedback! lol. I promise it won't ever take me that long to write another chapter again!**

**XOXOXOXOXO! 3 3 and again, sorry for the long delay!.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tori was in her room, throwing clothes into her little overnight bag, packing for her overnight stay at sikowitzs house. Grabbing her bag she headed out her room, pausing and staring at mr. snow, her brown teddy bear she had never slept a day without. Debating on whether or not to take him, not wanting to seem like a baby and a loser in front of her friends, but not wanting to spend a night not sleeping with him, with a sigh she quickly grabbed the used teddy bear and threw it in her bag, shutting off the lights to her room and going downstairs. No sooner did Tori get downstairs and flop on the couch with her mother who was sitting with a bowl of popcorn and watching the notebook then her phone rang out.

"Shh Tori! this is the best part!" Her mother quickly glanced at her, a handfull of popcorn in her hands.

"That's Andre mom, I'm going" Tori informed her mother, who simply shooed her away with her hand as she grabbed a tissue and started wiping her face streaked with tears.

Closing the door to her house she flipped open her phone. "Hey. I'm coming now" She said into the phone as she walked around to the front of the house and spotted Andre's car.

Hopping into the car she threw her bag in the back and buckled her seat belt. "What's up?" He asked, starting the car.

"Nothing. my mom was just watching the notebook" Tori explained. Andre groaned.

"That movie!" He said, a pained expression on his face.

"Hey! That movie happens to be amazing" Tori defended, her voice getting high pitched.

Andre rolled his eyes as he turned up the radio, maroon 5's payphone coming through as he bobbed his head to the music, singing along. Just then Tori's phone buzzed, glancing down at the screen her stomach did a little flip as she realized it was Beck.

"Hey you" Quickly Tori typed back, a slow smile spreading across her face as she sat up a little straigher in her seat, her thumbs flying across her phone.

"Hey! :-)" She replied. Andre glanced at Tori, noticing her smile and her attitude.

"Beck?" He guessed.

"How'd you know?" Tori asked, looking at Andre surprised.

"Wild guess" Andre said, an amused smile on his face. Just then her phone vibrated again in her hand, looking down she smiled again.

"About yesterday... Sorry about all that" Tori involunatrily frowned, typing her reply and looking out the window.

" It's alright Beck. I just had alot of.. emotions I needed, still need to sort through" She responded.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked, glancing at Tori and her sudden change of mood.

"He just apoligized for yesterday" She explained with a light sigh.

"Uh oh... What happened yesterday?" Andre asked.

"After sikowitzs class, Beck kissed me again" She explained.

"You guys have _got _to stop doing that! especially out in the open where Jade could see!" Andre warned.

"I know!" Tori exclaimed as her phone buzzed again.

"I know. and I'm an idiot for doing that. Forgive me?" Tori smiled again, letting an involuntary aww slip from her lips.

"You're forgiven :-)" Tori texted back.

"Ready for this overnight thing?"

"Ugh. Not really. A whole night with Sikowitz? I mean I love the man, but a whole night with him?" Tori responded, totally forgetting where she was, immersing herself totally in the conversation she was having with Beck.

"I don't know. It won't be that bad" Beck just said that this overnight thing with Sikowitz won't be that bad!" Tori exclaimed, staring at Andre in bewilderment.

"What!? This night is gonna be...interesting to say the least" Andre said, rolling his eyes as he came to a stop sign.

"How can you say that!? Beck! it's a whole NIGHT with Sikowitz!" She typed out quickly. Her phone vibrated with an incoming message quickly.

"Because I get to spend the whole night with you" A sigh escaped Tori's lips and a slight blush creeped up her face as a smile broke out on her face and her eyes lit up, an 'awww' escaping her lips again as she giggled.

"What?" Andre asksed, glancing at Tori quickly before looking back at the road.

Tori held up her phone, letting Andre read the message at the stop sign. Rolling his eyes and looking back at the road as he pulled off again.

"You two need to get a room" He remarked. Tori playfully slapped Andre's arm. "ANDRE!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"Seriously though. what about Jade?" Andre asked. At the mention of her name, Tori came crashing back down to reality.

"Ooooo" Tori groaned, slapping her palm to her head and sighing heavily.

"Jade.. Jade...Jade..." She repeated to herself.

"I'm know I'm just mad that I have to spend the night here when I could be with that fly honey from northridge right about now" Andre complained, pulling up to Sikowitzs house.

"That's it!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"Do I want to know.." Andre groaned, turning off the engine to his car.

"What if we get Jade interesting in another guy! that way she won't care whether or not Beck and I date!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"Bad idea.." Andre groaned.

"No way! This is perfect! it's a win, win. Jade moves on and Beck and I get to be together" Tori explained happily. Turning to Andre she looked at him sweetly, batting her eyes.

"Oh no Tori. I know that look. I'm stayin out of this one" Andre said defiantly, shaking his head, his dreads moving with him.

"Please! Andre! You know the most guys! I can't do this without you!" Tori exclaimed, turning towards Andre, pleading with him.

"No. No way! this is a bad bad bad idea" Andre repeated, shaking his head in defiance.

"Andre. You are my BEST friend. If anyone can help me it's you...come on Andre! your the only one I can count on..." Tori trailed off.

Andre sighed, looking at Tori and seeing the deserperation in her eyes.

"Fine..." He sighed, flinching as Tori practically jumped him in the car.

"This is going to be perfect..." Tori exclaimed, grabbing her bag and getting out the car.

...

Tori rang the doorbell, Andre locked his car and came up next to her, his black and blue duffel bag with the white nike insignia on the front, slung over his shoulder.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Sikowitz said, swinging open the door, watermelon designed shorts on as he bounced on his feet, the everpresent coconut juice in his hands.

"Come in! Come in!" He said, ushering them in.

"Bags over there!" Sikowitz exclaimed, pointing to a corner of the house with an assortment of bags already against the wall. Dropping their bags in the pile, they followed Sikowitz into the living room, a sliding glass door overlooked the whole of L.A lit up.

Everyone was comfortably seated in a circle, looking up when they saw Tori and Beck. Andre took a seat in between Robby and Kat, while Tori looked around, noticing the subtle way that Beck moved over enough to give her a seat next to him. She smiled lightly and made a move to go sit next to him, when Jade spoke up.

"Hey Tori! Why don't you sit next to me!" Jade exclaimed a little too loudly. Tori stopped in her tracks, looking at Jade curiously.

"Umm...Okay?" Tori said, regretfully walking away from the spot next to Beck and moving to sit right next to Jade.

"Alright!" Sikowitz exclaimed, clapping loudly as he plopped down in the now vacant spot next to Beck.

"Keeping in character...NOW, from this moment forward, you are to think, act and be your characters for the remainder of the night" He said, clapping loudly and making Tori jump.

"Shall we dance Allie?" Beck asked, getting up from his spot and walking towards a surprised Tori.

Tori smiled, "We shall Noah" She said, taking his hand as helped her up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jade glare at her.

Tori's breath caught in her throat as Beck pulled her up, and in one sweeping motion pulled her close to his body, one arm tightly around her waist and the other holding her hand up. They did a slow waltz around the room, in small circles, Tori noticied that her nad Beck were only a few inches apart from each other, a little closer and she could kiss him she thought to herself.

Tori smiled up at him, enjoying the feel of him next to her and Beck's familiar, intoxicating scent. She couldn't explain how she felt in hsi arms, it was like the whole world melted away and it was only him and her in the room, nobody else.

"ALLIE HAMILTON! Noah is NOT a suitable match for you!" Jade's insistantly loud voice yanked Tori out of the moment with Beck, She barely had time to react before Jade yanked her arm roughly, pulling her away from Beck.

"We best be going home darling" Jade said, faking sweetness as she pulled Tori away. Not being able to break character she was forced to play along and let Jade drag her away. She looked back at Beck apologetically, and smiled as she caught the little half smile her gave her.

"But mother I LOVE him!" Tori exclaimed dramatically.

"Well. Tough shi- I mean. Allie. you don't know what love is, your only 17!" Jade exclaimed, correcting herself quickly.

"Daddy! Tell her! Tell her that I love him!" Tori exclaimed, whirling around and looking right at Kat, who was twirling her hair and gazing out the window.

Kat looked around, eyes big, geniunly confused. "What?" In her whispy, airy voice.

"DAD! tell MOM that Noah is right for me!" Tori exclaimed, trying to remind Kat to stay in character.

"Oh! yeah... Umm.. Allie your mother is right dear, you don't know know what love is" Kate said, conceding with Jade.

"But your to marry Lon! he's such a better match!" Jade insisted, spinning Tori towards where Robbie stood awkwardly.

"Uh yeah Allie. I love you" He said, clearing his throat and getting in the moment.

"I love you too Lon, but it's...different with Noah" Tori said, looking at where Beck stood, running his fingers through his hair, she smiled at the little notion.

"It's like when I'm with Lon I'm one person, and when I'm with Noah im this totally different person. Noah makes me feel...alive, I feel safe in his arms and I get these butterflies everytime I see him, and I just know, I have this feeling whenever im with him, this feeling that if im with him I can conquer the world. Noah makes me feel like..Like... there's no one else in the world but me and him" Tori concluded passionately. By the time she was done, Beck was staring at her, his gaze intense as a little smile played on his lips...

...

Tori lay awake that night looking at the ceiling and replaying the events of the night, it had been one..interesting night roleplaying and remembering to stay in character all night. She listened to Andre's light snoring as he slept right next to her. Tori couldn't understand why she was still up, she should be exhausted from tonight but surprisingly she couldn't sleep. With a frustrated sigh, Tori decided she needed fresh air, getting up quietly, careful not to wake anyone she tiptoed over Robbie's splayed out body and quietly opened the sliding door leading to the deck outside.

Tori gasped at the beautiful view of Hollywood and all the lights lighting up the city. The crisp, light air gave her the fresh air she needed. Leaning on the railing she reveled in the air and the view, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Her mind which was going at a mile a minute she could feel was slowing down and giving her time to think. She was so wrapped up in her thought process that she didn't realize that Beck had come outside and jumped at the touch he placed right on her waist.

"Hey!" She said, smiling big once she noticied it was him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

Tori shrugged "Guess not" She said, taking in his low slung black checkered pajamas and ratty t shirt.

_"He looks sexy even in pajamas!" _Tori thought to herself, drinking in his beautiful face.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Tori asked.

"Guess not" He said, repeating what she said. Tori smiled wide as Becks arm tightened around her waist and pulled her into him. She was going to fight him, but decided to just give in as she leaned into Beck, getting lost in his scent.

They were both quiet, looking out into the night. Tori looked up and smiled at the smattering of stars above.

"Beautiful" She whispered.

"You are" Beck said, making Tori blush.

"Did you really mean what you said back there tonight? Or were you in character?" Beck asked her, his head lightly resting on her head.

Tori shrugged lightly, not knowing how to answer him. "What do you think?" She asked.

Beck was quiet for several moment. "I think that you were acting, but I could see in your eyes that it was more than acting" He answered.

Tori nodded, assessing his answer. "I was acting and staying in character.." She began.

"Oh.." Beck started, attempting to pull away from her. Tori quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving away completely.

"BUT... some of what I said was true and real." Tori sighed loudly.

"When I'm with you it's like it's just me and you, no one else is around or matters. I feel safe in your arms" Tori confessed.

"So be with me Tori.. Let me take you on a date" Beck pressed.

"It's...it's not that easy Beck" She said, sighing lightly.

"Jade.." She started, not being able to get the image of a crying Jade out her mind. Beck turned to face her, touching Tori's chin and tilting it up as his lips slowly moved towards hers. Tori's breath hitched, it was like slow motion watching Beck move towards her. She knew she should stop him but deep in her heart she didn't want to, and quite frankly she was tired of fighting him. So she closed her eyes and closed the space between Beck and her, Tori met Beck's amazingly soft lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him.

Pulling away she looked Beck in his eyes. "You let me kiss you this time" He pointed out. Tori giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I did" She responded, her arms still around his neck.

"I like it, It's better than having to steal kisses"

"But you are really good at stealing kisses..." Tori said smirking.

Beck laughed hard, his dark brown eyes lighting up with laughter. Tori involuntarily shuddered, the cold now becoming unpleasant. Beck frowned.

"Your cold. Let's go inside" He said, taking her hand and leading them inside the quiet, dark house. They quietly made their way over Robbie.

"Good night Beck" Tori whispered, frowning slightly when Beck let go of her hand.

"Night Tor" He said, making his way towards his sleeping bag, Tori smiled to herself, feeling giddy and warm inside as she slipt into her sleeping bag, falling asleep quickly and dreaming of Beck and the feel of his lips against hers...

**Hey guys! Let me know how you feel about this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! XOXOXOXOXO! Next chapter up soon-ish lol. Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! :)**


End file.
